


Baby It's Cold Outside

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, Trans Rip Hunter, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Leonard Snart and Rip Hunter get lost in a blizzard. Len has his own ways of keeping warm.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Len closed the door against the raging winds of the blizzard and leaned against it. “No sign of the others. Any word from here?”

Rip looked from the ham radio he had been fiddling with. “Nothing. I haven’t managed to get a signal on this and all my other equipment is down. Even my mobile phone.”

“Mine’s out too.” Len said, waving the inert rectangle of plastic in the air for emphasis. “Do you plan on keeping up your fruitless efforts with that radio or are you going to take a break?”

Rip fell into the only chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m stopping. No sense in running down the generator. If we’re lucky we’ll be found in the morning.”

Len didn’t reply, instead making sure the door was shut tight.

Rip and Len had been trekking through the wilderness of Minnesota in the dead of winter in 1985, trying in vain to find a fur trapper who had gone missing and was entirely essential to the timeline. They had become separated from the rest of the Legends early on, when as poor fortune would have it the blizzard started. Blinded by flurries of snow and chilled inside and out, the two had luckily stumbled across a cabin in the woods. Ignoring better judgement, Len picked the lock and let them inside.

It was barely one room, dark and almost as cold as outside, but had a bed and a table and most importantly, a generator in the corner. They had lit a fire and after making sure they were free of frostbite, Len ventured back into the unforgiving winter to see if he could find any sign of the rest of the team. Obviously, he had returned without them.

“The storm is probably interfering with Gideon’s scanners.” Rip offered into the silence. “I’m sure they’ll come rescue us once it dies down.”

Len took a moment to say anything, adding more logs to the meager fire. “You’re being pretty optimistic.”

“Well what else do we have at this point?” Rip snapped.

Len raised an eyebrow. “No need for the hostility, Captain. I’m just bringing an element of realism to our situation.”

“You don’t think the others are going to make a daring rescue?”

“They might. But it may be too late.”

Rip scoffed and pulled his coat tighter around himself. “Have a little faith, is all I’m saying.”

“All my faith died years ago.” Len muttered pensively, poking at the fire.

“Can’t you cut the dramatic crap for five seconds, Snart?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Hunter.”

They glared at each other until Rip sighed and looked away. “Sorry. I’m not thinking straight. All the walking through the snow really did a number on me.”

“We’re both exhausted.” Len agreed, though he didn’t look it. “Nearly freezing to death is quite an experience.”

“You would know.” Rip got to his feet. “I think we both need some rest. Do you have a problem with sharing the bed?”

Len shook his head, abandoning his ineffectual attempts to stoke the fire and getting to work on taking his boots off. Rip did the same and sank onto the bed, the rusted springs squeaking under him. He slipped under the mercifully warm covers and laid down. Len joined him shortly, divested of his signature parka.

Despite his bone-deep weariness, Rip simply could not lull himself to sleep. Perhaps it was that he was still fully dressed, or that there was an unfamiliar presence on the mattress with him. Or maybe that the fire was dying rapidly, and a chill was creeping through the room once again. Rip shut his eyes and tried to ignore it, but the sounds of the wind raging outside were not helping in the slightest.

“You’re shivering.” Len’s smooth voice said from behind him.

“Astute observation.” Rip replied, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

Len huffed out a laugh. “Here.”

Rip felt a pair of arms encircling his chest and a body pressing up against his back. He stiffened in surprise. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sharing body heat.” Len answered, breath tickling the back of Rip’s neck. “I’m sure it would reflect poorly on me if I let our captain get hypothermia.”

Rip wanted to protest, but he really couldn’t find something to argue about. Len’s reasoning made sense and he was surprisingly warm for someone who was nicknamed ‘Captain Cold.’

Even with Len’s oddly comforting presence, Rip still could not succumb to the fatigue addling his brain. The feeling of a person holding him like this, even if there was nothing inherently sexual about it, was beginning to arouse him. He squirmed slightly, trying to get away from Len’s crotch firmly planted against his ass. Something that Len had clearly noticed, as one of his hands slipped from its place on Rip’s chest, down to his waistband.

“Leonard. Once again, I must ask what in the world you think you are doing.”

“Helping you get to sleep.” Deft fingers popped the button on Rip’s pants and slid the zipper down. “And helping us both keep warm.”

“I- But-“ Rip couldn’t deny himself. He wanted this. “Alright. Fine. Just this once.”

“If it helps, just think of it as me thanking you for being such a good leader.” Len trailed his icy fingers into Rip’s boxers, dragging through trimmed pubic hair. Rip closed his eyes again as Len kissed the back of his neck. He stifled a whimper when Len brushed across his rapidly swelling clit.

“Already wet for me?” Len purred, sliding the tip of his middle finger into Rip’s soaking pussy. “I’m flattered.”

“It’s not because of you. Just a reaction to the stimulation. It’s been quite a while since I- oh god… Please…” Rip panted as Len’s finger slipped deeper.

“Whatever you want to tell yourself.” Len removed his hand from Rip’s pants and started tugging them down. “Get on your back.”

Rip obeyed without a second thought, rolling over and looking up into Len’s smirking face. He kicked his pants and boxers all the way off and spread his legs. Len settled between them, running his hands up Rip’s thighs.

“You’ve certainly adapted to this idea quickly.” Len commented. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well,” Rip’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I’ve realized it has some certain advantages.”

“Staving off the cold and getting that rare thing called human contact. More than advantageous I’d say.” Len chuckled.

Rip shot Len a suspicious look. “You’re planning something, I can tell.”

Len’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “The only thing I’m planning on doing is making you cum.”

“Can’t say I’m convinced.”

“Maybe this will do something to persuade you.” Len stretched himself out on his stomach and nipped at Rip’s hip teasingly. Holding him down by the thighs, he leaned in and licked Rip’s clit. 

Rip’s head fell back against the flat pillow as Len’s talented tongue fluttered downwards. It really had been a long time since he’d last had sex with anyone, and couldn’t possibly place when someone had last taken the time or care to eat him out. He couldn’t help the moans falling from his lips at the feeling of Len licking deep into his pussy and teasingly rubbing a thumb across his clit.

Len slid a finger in alongside his tongue, making Rip gasp. He felt more than heard when Len chuckled, the slight vibration of the action only serving to increase the pleasure. 

“Enjoying yourself there, captain?” Len asked, voice full of mirth.

“Yes…” Rip breathed, gripping at the bare mattress below them as Len slid a second finger into him alongside the first.

“Good.” Len purred. He pumped his fingers slowly, sucking Rip’s clit lazily and flicking his tongue against the stiff flesh.

Rip writhed, the incredible sensation making sweat bead on his forehead despite the coolness of the room. Heat pooled low in his gut, warming him from the inside out. Rip tangled his hands in his own hair, not bothering to try and stifle his moans anymore He was so close already, barely any more and he’d be cumming on Len’s tongue and fingers.

As though he’d suddenly developed the ability to read minds, Len’s mouth disappeared from his twitching clit and his fingers slid out of Rip’s dripping pussy. Rip whined in disappointment at the loss, immediately hating himself for making such an undignified noise.

“Hold your horses, Hunter. I’ll be back to it in a moment.” Len reassured him, sitting back on his haunches and fiddling with his belt.

Rip’s eyes widened as Len tugged his pants and boxers down to mid thigh, hard cock springing forth. The rosy pink head beaded with precum was mouthwatering, Rip had to admit, not even mentioning the more than adequate length. Instead of uttering what was actually in his thoughts, he simply said; “I hope you brought protection, Leonard.”

Len pulled a condom from his pocket and ripped open the package, rolling it onto his member. “Living in proximity to Mick for so long has rendered me always prepared.”

“Yes, Mr. Rory does seem like he would be a… fierce lover.”

“Fierce is an understatement, I can assure you. But this isn’t about Mick is it?” Len took hold of Rip’s hips and moved him into position. “This is about you, captain.”

“Well if it’s about me then get on with it.” Rip griped. 

“Never thought I’d hear the day Rip Hunter would be begging.”

“Begging? That wasn't begging. That was a polite request. You won’t hear begging.”

Len's grin was wolfish. “I distinctly heard an ‘oh god please’ from you earlier. I’d say that constitutes begging.”

Rip rolled his eyes, still riding the waves of arousal and yearning for something - anything - to happen so they could continue. Len held Rip still by the hips, head of his cock bumping Rip’s entrance. Smirk still plastered across his face, he began to push in slowly. Rip groaned and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he’d been penetrated by anything other than his own fingers. The sensation was intense, a pressure growing inside him, warmth radiating from his groin to the rest of his body.

Len took his time bottoming out, leaning forward once he had and surprising Rip by kissing him gently. Rip moaned against soft lips and wrapped his arms around his Len’s neck, trying to pull him closer. He gasped as Len began to rock his hips, grinding into him, making Rip gasp and writhe.

One hand slid from its vice grip on Rip’s thigh to push up his shirt. Len nipped at his sweaty skin and ran a tongue across his nipples, then traveled further, sucking a hickey into Rip’s neck. Rip would have protested but he was too far gone for words, digging into the back of Len’s sweater and wishing it was out of the way so he could leave some marks too.

Len pulled out all the way and slammed back in. Rip threw his head back and let out a broken cry as Len did it again and again. He chuckled, low and rough, into Rip’s ear.

“You like that? Mick does that to me when he wants me to scream. Are you going to scream for me, captain?”

Rip did scream, as Len shoved back into him harder than before. His thighs clenched around Len’s waist hard enough to hurt them both as he came harder than he had in years. Len’s guttural moan and stuttering pace made Rip guess he’d just cum too.

Breath steadied and the afterglow fading, Rip closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. When he woke up, his pants were back on, he was tucked under the covers and daylight was streaming in through the window. Len was nowhere to be seen, but his coat and boots were gone.

Rip slid out of bed and was in the middle of pulling on his shoes when the door of the cabin banged open. Ray Palmer rushed through, with Len sauntering behind him and Sara picking up the rear.

Ray started to babble as soon as he entered the room, about how sorry he was, how they didn’t mean to leave them behind, how the blizzard wasn’t supposed to happen. Rip tuned him out while they walked back to the Waverider. Sara fell into step beside him.

“So. How did Snart manage to seduce you?”

Rip was about to ask how she knew, and then remembered the mark on his neck that was definitely not hidden by the collar of his coat. “Sharing body heat.” He mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed.

“Yeah, I think that’s how he gets everyone. It’s always something cold.” She shrugged. “Worth it though.”

Rip frowned at her. “Did you…?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s almost like he’s working his way through all of us.”

“He and Rory have a bet or something. He mentioned it at one point. I don’t really want to think about what kind of things they offer up to the winner.”

Rip stopped short and grabbed Sara’s arm. “You don’t think he planned this, do you? Getting he and I stranded so he could try and get me to have sex with him?”

“Probably, knowing Snart. Don’t you think it ended up okay though?”

Rip watched Len’s retreating back and couldn’t suppress a smile. “More than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet baby corn I've been neglecting finishing this for almost a year, but now it's done and I'm almost proud of myself. Based on a dream I had once, substituting Rip for myself because why the hell not?
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
